ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omniversity
''Omniversal: Omniversity ''is the second episode entirely, of Omniversal. Summary The team get sent to a new University, called Omniversity. Meanwhile, an Evil Kleoff is made, starting a whole war. Story To see the previous episode, Portal to Omniverse, click here At the Omnimansion Ren T: (wakes up to see everyone else already awake) Whoa. Cassie: The early terd gets no germs. Ren T: Isn't it.... Cassie: I know, I just made my own version. Ren T: K.... Announcements: Welcome Everyone! Today is your next test.... Speedy: What is it? Announcements: I don't know...Eh... Cassie: Really!?! Announcements: Let me decide my test you will take, meanwhile......Crazy Gorilla and Crab Army with Sci as leader! (the army and Sci appears) Zon: The hell? Sci: hehe! Ren A: How does he do that? Speedy: Don't know. Ren A., just go Gladus and freeze them. Ren A: On it! (transforms) Pol-R Bear: (talking to the gorillas) You may come from the jugle, but I COME FROM THE ARTIC!!!! Cassie: 0.0 Nice pun.... Pol-R Bear: Thanks. (shoots ice at them) Sci: Oh no you don't! (fuses with ice) Crabs, get him! (All crabs get on Pol-R Bear) Pol-R Bear: xD That tickle......OW!!!!!!!! Sci: Crabs, return DNA sample. Cassie: DNA sample? Sci: (takes out a watch and puts it on) Crabs, return quickly! (All the crabs go to Sci and give the sample to him) Sci: (scans it into the watch) Cassie: wait...does that mean you can turm into Pol-R Bear now? 0.0 Sci: No. It means now that I have taken a Cyting's DNA Sample, I can release your natural predator, Wal-R Us!!!!! Pol-R Bear: Totally copied the naming idea from me!! Predator? Sci: (releases a Tomochoting, a Cyting's predator) Wal-R Us: (roars attempts to move, but can't) Pol-R Bear: What's wrong with it? (comes 2 feet close to it) Cassie: What are you doing!?! Pol-R Bear: xD It can't even move! Ren T: xD. Another epic fail, Sci dude. Sci: It's because they can't move on land! Ren T: xD (Everyone else laughs) Sci: (Still fused with ice) But it can move on ice! (Freezes the floor) Wal-R Us: (starts to move) Cassie: Ren A., run! Ken: Run, bro! Pol-R Bear: (attempts to run) It's too slippery!!! I can't move well on ice! Ken: Then skate! Pol-R Bear: Like that's easy with a bear! (slips) Sci: Now you can't move! >xDDDD Speedy: (slaps Sci) Ren, I'm coming! (skates on the ice super fast) Ken: How can you still run? Speedy: I've overcomed that weakness when I was 9! Ken: Right! :D Ren, listen! Pol-R Bear: what!?! (still slipping, running away from Wal-R Us, but gets eaten) Ken: 0.0 Ren, if you can hear me..... Pol-R Bear: *an inside voice* Yes, I can! Ken: Fight your way out! Pol-R Bear: (gets out) I still can't skate! Ken: Speedy was able to overcome her weakness of ice! Why not you? If speed can do it, why can't strength do the same? Just act like a human and skate! Don't think alien! Think Huma- Pol-R Bear: OK, I get it! *Come on, Ren! if speed can, strength can too* (starts skating) GUYS, I'm DOING IT! Sci: NNOOOO!!! Ken: Ok, now transform to another alien. Pol-R Bear: Wait! I could detransform!?! Ken: Yah, I just wanted to teach the Bear how to skate. :) Pol-R Bear: -_- (detransforms) Speedy: Wait... Keoff? What happened! Keoff: (shirt torn open) The gorillas and crabs took my clone friend! D: Speedy: D: Whoa, that's just wrong. Heatblast: Definetly! Ok, Walrus! (shoots flames at Wal-R Us) Sci: Oh no you don't! (recollects Wal-R Us into his watch) Heatblast, eh? (releases the Pyronite natural predator) Crabdozer: (charges and hits Heatblast) Heatblast: *-* (unconcious, and detransforms) Sci: (recollects Crabdozer and dissppears) Ren E: (came from eating chili fries) What happened? Ren T: -_- Ren A: -_- Everyone else: -_- Ren E: What? You guys should've told me something happened! Speedy: -_- You didn't hear the announcements? Zon: -_- Last time I checked it should've been heard in ALL ROOMS! Ren E: Im sorry, dudes. I was asleep. Zon: "mocks Ren" Ren E: Hey Ricky dude!!! Announcements: (sounds like food is stuffed in his mouth) What? Oh! Um, your test is..... Ren E: Hurry up, I already missed all the action! Announcements: You will go to this University I just made up right now, called Omniversal University, or Omniversity for short. You will learn whatever it teaches you. After each class, you will be able to have an hour of free time. Ren T: Whatever. I'm kinda worried. Keoff: Why? Ren T: Because, I might miss Christmas. Keoff: Me too! Cassie: I mentioned that before even coming here! D: Speedy: What will we do? Keoff: Guys, remain calm. We'll go to this Omniversity, learn what we can, then crash this party, and go home! Ken: ._. .........That's better than any idea I've heard of! Let's do it! (Everyone high-fives each other) Announcements: Oh, and you'll have to find the University by yourself! Cassie: wha? (8 blue slips come out of nowhere) Announcements: These are your schedules! Tootles! Cassie: We all have different classes? Ken: Just like middle shcool...... Keoff: Well, let's go! At Omniversity Announcements: (lady voice) Welcome to Omniverstiy! Class will begin in 15 minutes. Keoff: Then there's enough time! Ren T: For what? Keoff: To crash the party! Ren T: K. I have an idea! Ren A: What? Ren T: We need two fast people. Speedy: Me and..... Ren E: XLR8! Cassie: No, SpeedGate! Ren E: Oh hell na! (transforms) Eyebat: '-' ..... -_- Cassie: Oh yah! (transforms) SpeedGate: Got the right alien! Eyebat: -_- Shut it. Ren T: K...... Cassie and Speedy, you can scale the building....Eyebat, you keep watch above the building.... Eyebat: BORING!!! Ren T: You can see through walls..... Eyebat: Kewl! How do you know...... I_T? Ren T: I used to have that alien... Eyebat: Kewl! (flies above the building) (Speedy and SpeedGate run in) Ren T: I must go inside and studie the University's files, if any. Ren A and Ken A, go distract the principals somehow, so I can do so. Ken: K, dude. (runs in with Ren) Ren T: Zon, sniff for anything suspicous. Zon: I always get that job. (runs in) Ren T: (runs in too) Keoff: (sighs) they always forget about me. (runs in) Speedy and Cassie Speedy: (running) So, what are we looking for? SpeedGate: I don't know. I kinda like being able to talk clearly when I'm going super-speed. Speedy: Ikr? SpeedGate: Like, when I'm human and on a rollercoaster, I could barely talk. Speedy: learned to talk clearly when I was 4. SpeedGate: lol what? (runs into a pole) SPEEDY!!! Speedy: (stops) What? D: SpeedGate: You distracted me! Speedy: lol, you need to learn to talk, run, and keep looking forward at the same time xD SpeedGate: Grrrr. What the heck is that? (points to a sheet of paper Speedy: I don't know. (picks it up) Lemme see what it says: ''My life at Omniversity.... ''I was able to generate electricity, so they brought me here with a couple if other dudes, from other universes. They sent me here to train me. When I was done with my classes, my friends disappeared, and that's when I started writing this. Then I saw the dude named, Ricky. Turns out he turned all my friemds against me. Even the monsters and villains were against me. My closest friend, who I met a month ago and suddenly bacame friends, because we were the only girls, she even turned against me. Now I am on the death line, still trying to survive. I put this note on a leave, in the river to flow to Omniversity to warn to newcomers. Speedy: Cassie, read this... SpeedGate: (reads it, then looks at Speedy) 0.0 Whoa. (detransforms) Speedy: Creepy, huh? Cassie: Yah. Let's show it to the boys. Speedy: (Cassie hops on her back) One more thing.... Cassie: What? Speedy: If I feel like you might doublecross me, I will kill you. I've almost done it to Ren before, and you aren't any different. Cassie: 0.0 Speedy: Girl, I'm just kiddin'. Cassie: Oh xD Speedy: Just don't double-cross me (runs off) Ren T, and the Anderson twins The principal: Who's there? (sees Ren out the window and runs over there, but doesn't see him) What the? Ren A: (laughs silently) The principal: (sees Ken in the other window, runs over there, but doesn't see him) The same boy! He can't be that fast! (sees Ren in the other window, and keeps repeating it) My goddness! Ren T: (sneaks in and checks the files): Omniversity Participants: 2,000,780 Deaths by Suicide: 1,110,340 Deaths by Kill: 889,440 Deaths in all: 1,999,780 Survivors: 1,000 Amount of Predators made: 1,091,067 Predators made this year: Heatblast - Crabdozer, Pol-R Bear - Wal-R Us, EyeBat - BatHunta Ren T: EyeBat has a predator? :O Ren! The principal: (sees Ren T) Grrrr. Ren T: Uh-oh....... Outside the Building Eyebat: It's boring out here! (Sees BatHunta who looks a bit like him) Whoa! BatHunta: (flies towards Eyebat) Eyebat: Sup, other Ren! You have Eyebat too? You're a little fat..... BatHunta: (His eyes glow) Eyebat: Wait.....glowing eyes? Fat body? Not Talking? That only means one thing......PREDATOR!!!! (flys away) BatHunta: (chases after him) EyeBat: (sees Speedy and Cassie, then comes to them) GUYS!!! Speedy: what? who's the dude who looks kinda like you? EyeBat: My Predator!!! Speedy: O.o BatHunta: (shoots a laser at EyeBat) EyeBat: OWIES!!! STOP HIM!! Speedy: (grabs BatHunta in her hands) This little thing? It's cute! BatHunta: (fighting to get out of Speedy's hand) EyeBat: Looks like a monster to me! Speedy: I'll keep it as a pet. EyeBat: Not smart! (detransfoms) Ren: Whoa....it does look cute! Sci: (recollects the BatHunta, and disappears) Speedy: Aw! No fair! Cassie: (watching the whole thing) O.O Ren A: (runs over to Speedy and the rest with Ken) They took Ren T! Speedy: WHAT!?! Ken: They discovered he was looking in private files! Keoff: (comes in) Speedy: Keoff, where have you been? Keoff: (punches Speedy) I am not Keoff! Keoff cloned himself they took the clone, made him evil, and turned him into me, EVIL KEOFF, or FOEK!!! *Maybe just EVIL KEOFF* Speedy: (crying a bit) Cassie: Punch my friend!!!! That's just over the top!!! (Transforms) Orcea Bat: Whoa? This rarely appears >:( YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!! (shoots stink breath) Keoff: (passes out) Orcea Bat: Easy, but I got him. Keoff: (comes back, then turns into an army of clones) Keoff Leader: Attack! (the army comes after them) Ren: Oh no! How about some Way Big! (transforms) RenRobin: Another distransformation? Stupid Omnitrix? Ken: (trips and hits his Omnitrix) Uh-oh! (His Omnitrix starts beeping, then zaps a lazer at Speedy) Speedy: (is now half-Tetramand) Whoa! Fast and Strong! :D (Kills most of the Evil Keoffs) Ken: Whoa! (transforms rapidly) Way Big: What the? This will do! RenRobin: SO YOU GET HIM!!! Way Big: not even intended. (smashes most of the Keoff army) Wonder where the good Keoff is? (transforms) RenRobin: This isn't gonna work! They keep multiplying as we kill them!!! Grey Matter: Who the heck is this guy? Whoa! He must be smart! Now I totally know why the Omnitrix isn't working! (starts fixing it) RenRobin: (detransforms) Ren: We need another way to beat them. Retreat! (gets Grey Matter and runs) (Everyone else Detransforms and runs from the Keoff army) To be Continued........in the next episode. Characters 'Aliens Used' By Ken Anderson *Way Big (accidental) *Grey Matter (accidental) By Ren Anderson *Pol-R Bear *Heatblast *Waybig By Ren Edward *EyeBat (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *RenRobin (accidental transformation; selected alien was Waybig) By Cassie *SpeedGate *Orcea Bat By Sci *Crabdozer (Heatblast's predator) *Wal-R Us (Pol-R Bear's predator) *BatHunta (EyeBat's predator) 'Characters' *Ren Anderson *Ken Anderson *Cassie Benny *Ren Edward *Speedy *Zon *Keoff *Ren Tennyson 'Villains' *Sci *Gorilla/Crab army 'Debuts' *EyeBat (alien) *BatHunta (predator) *Orcea Bat (alien) Trivia *Keoff might possibly be mispelled throughout the entire series. *Speedy is obviously going to be Half-Tetramand in all of the next episode. Category:Episodes